


Draw the Line

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [78]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Caring Sherlock, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Possessed John, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: John is possessed, Sam and Dean want to kill him, and Sherlock freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw the Line

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Hrmm.... I rather like that idea... okay, so here's one inspired by the last. John has been possessed, the winchesters arrived, and they're going to kill him. This is Sherlock freaking out and protecting him. Slash at will.

"Absolutely not" said Sherlock firmly, panic beginning to rise within   
him as he stared at the two men in front him, who stared coldly back   
“You’re not going to kill him"

"You don’t really get a say in this pal," said the shorter of the two   
(Dean, he said his name was) as he pointed towards the man tied to a   
chair under a Devil’s trap, “That aint John Watson anymore, it’s a   
sick, twisted, son of a bitch, and we have to kill it." he said, as the   
creature who was possessing John gave a twisted grin.

"Then you’re going to have to kill me first" said Sherlock, panic   
edging into his voice “You wouldn’t murder in cold blood, now would   
you" he asked sounding slightly desperate, causing Sam to sigh and say   
(because they really couldn’t kill Sherlock, they weren’t that far   
gone) “We’ll see what we can do"

**Author's Note:**

> DONE! Sorry, my slash goggles appear to be broken, give ‘em some time, and they’ll be back to normal.


End file.
